Herd
A Herd, also known as a Horde, is a large group of zombies. They are usually attracted by sound, leading a few individuals to come together, eventually finding and merging with new groups, growing larger and larger and even more ferocious. Herds wander around without a real purpose until attracted by sounds or prey. Herds are notably more aggressive than smaller groups, and the presence of zombies around other zombies almost creates a "synapse", or "hive-mind" effect, with them able to react more quickly by watching what others do rather than acting on their own. Herds can smash through the heaviest of barricades, tear down fences, and completely overwhelm humans in waves of undead bodies, and are essentially the zombie population at its most dangerous. Comic Series/Novel Series Pre-Apocalypse The name "Herd" was adopted from the terminology for a herd of cattle. Cattle typically bulk together to graze or for protection, and, if angered, a herd can form a deadly stampede. This formed the basis for the post-apocalyptic terminology for large groups of walkers. Post-Apocalypse Eugene Porter first mentions the herd in Issue 53 and explains what a herd is to the post-prison survivors in Issue 54.Issue 54, page 11 A herd of "about 2,000 or more" zombies is first encountered by Rick Grimes, Carl Grimes, and Morgan Jones in Issue 59, as they are traveling from Cynthiana, Kentucky, with Abraham Ford to rendezvous with the rest of the survivors.Issue 59, page 14. The herd are later encountered by the people of the Alexandria Safe-Zone in issue 79. The herd proceeds to surround the safe-zone leaving the survivors trapped inside. Eventually the herd break through the safe-zone's walls and start to devour many of the residents including Tobin and Douglas Monroe. When Carl is shot in the face and injured, Rick makes a final stand with the other survivors. They manage to repel and kill the herd and learn that the undead are a manageable threat. In Issue 127, the herd is seen when Paul Monroe and his team are steering the massive amount of zombies away from the Kingdom. In Issue 143, an extremely large herd is seen when Alpha takes Rick at gunpoint to a building nearby the Whisperers camp. The herd is estimated to be nearing the ten-thousands. In Issue 162, the herd from Issue 143 is seen nearing Alexandria, due to Andrea shooting a bullet in the air to notify the Alexandrians that the Militia is back from fighting in the war. The Whisperers took this at their advantage, with them not fighting anymore and letting the herd do its job. Eugene explained: *"Zombies in a herd are a force of nature. They don't operate on logic or reason. If one of them even so much as brushes a hand against your door you are hiding--and another one sees that, mistakes that as an attempt to get in--it's over. That one starts trying to get in--the one who did the accidental tap thinks something's inside all of a sudden--he starts beating on the door with him. They would kill you all."Issue 60 Page 21 Comic Series Members *Front *Jim *Duane Jones *Wes Strunk *Mike *Terry *Countless zombified people Killed Victims *Donna *Otis *Clint Mansell *Smitty *Red *Austin Ballard *Morgan Jones *Jessie Anderson *Ron Anderson *Douglas Monroe *Tobin *Bruce *Bernie *Matthew Hennesey *Paula *Wilkins *Anthony *Joseph Bressler *Wade Pilcher *Mark Arbogast *Colby *Cailinn *Rose *Emma *Noelle *Andrea Grimes *Mary Jean *Hundreds of millions of uninfected civilians, survivors, animals, bandits, and soldiers Appearances Gallery Horde.jpg IMG 1140.png IMG 1137.png IMG 1142.png Abraham Carl Horde.jpg Tobin3.jpg The_Washington_Herd.jpg Attracting_The_Herd.jpg The_Herd_Attacks.jpg The_Herd_Cattle.jpg Herd143.png Issue 162 Horde.jpg TV Series Pre-Apocalypse The name "Herd" was adopted from the terminology for a herd of cattle. Cattle typically bulk together to graze or for protection, and, if angered, a herd can form a deadly stampede. This formed the basis for the post-apocalyptic terminology for large groups of walkers. Post-Apocalypse The first herd of walkers appears in Atlanta, Georgia, when Rick Grimes arrives there in search of his family. The herd traps Rick in tank and devours the Siggard Family Horse."Days Gone By" With help from Glenn Rhee, Rick is able to escape and joins a group that gets trapped in a nearby department store by the herd. The group is able to escape from the store as the herd overruns it, leaving Merle Dixon trapped on the roof."Guts" Merle is later able to escape and by the time Rick, Glenn, T-Dog and Daryl return to rescue him, the herd is gone from the store"Tell It to the Frogs" aside from a few stray walkers."Vatos" A small herd attacks the Atlanta Survivor Camp at night, killing and infecting multiple people including Ed Peletier and Amy. The camp's defenders, particularly Shane Walsh, Jim and Morales manage to hold them off using a combination of guns and baseball bats. When Rick, Glenn, T-Dog and Daryl return from Atlanta, they help finish off the herd with weapons from the Sheriff's bag of guns."Vatos" The next day, the camp survivors burn the bodies of the dead walkers while making sure their own dead don't reanimate. The attack forces the survivors to abandon the location as no longer safe while Jim is later revealed to have been bitten and eventually chooses to be left behind to turn."Wildfire" This particular herd is referred to as being more of a small pack compared to what is later seen by survivors."What Lies Ahead" After Dale's RV breaks down on the Vehicle Jammed Highway due to its troublesome radiator hose, a massive herd of hundreds of walkers is spotted heading down the highway. Rick's group takes cover under various vehicles as the herd passes by and mostly avoid notice. However, T-Dog slices open his arm on a car door and attracts several walkers to him. Daryl is able to save T-Dog by killing a walker with a screwdriver then using the walker's corpse and a corpse from a nearby car to cover himself and T-Dog, effectively masking their scent and allowing the two men to play dead. One walker enters Dale's RV through its open door and attacks Andrea, but she is able to kill it with a screwdriver through the eye. However, after the herd appears to have gone, Sophia Peletier emerges from hiding only to be attacked by two straggling walkers who chase her into the woods. Rick kills the walkers using a rock to avoid notice, but Sophia disappears."What Lies Ahead" At an unnamed high school while on a mission to get medical supplies for Carl Grimes, Shane Walsh and Otis spot a massive herd of walkers that appears to mainly be made up of the FEMA and military personnel as well as the civilian survivors that had been at the high school before it was overrun. The two are able to distract the herd with flares from an abandoned patrol car and retrieve the needed supplies, but make too much noise and are chased by the herd into the school."Bloodletting" The herd chases the two men into the gym where they create a distraction and escape out the gym and locker room windows respectively. However, both men hurt their leg and use up their ammunition as they try to escape to their vehicle in the parking lot. Down to his last bullet, Shane shoots Otis in the leg and escapes as the herd focuses on devouring the other man."Save the Last One" While investigating the Wiltshire Estates in search of Sophia, Shane and Andrea inadvertently draw the attention of a small herd. Fleeing back to Shane's car, Andrea is forced to focus and finally shoot a moving target. Andrea kills several walkers, allowing the two to reach Shane's car before suddenly turning back and shooting more walkers before they escape."Secrets" During the confrontation between the Living and Rick, Hershel and Glenn at The Carriage Bar, a relatively small herd of walkers are drawn in by the gunfire. Three walkers attack the wounded Sean and though Hershel kills one, the other two devour Sean. More come from all directions as Hershel attempts to amputate Randall's leg and Rick and Glenn struggle to hold them off and buy Hershel the time he needs. Finally, Rick yanks Randall's leg off the fence post its impaled on and they flee in Hershel's truck."Triggerfinger" When Rick and Shane take Randall Culver to the Mert County Public Works, they are unaware of a small herd inside of the building. During Rick and Shane's fight, Shane throws a wrench at Rick, shattering a window and alerting the walkers inside. Rick kills the first walker to emerge and uses its body to hide under as the rest emerge. Most corner Shane in a school bus where he systematically attracts them with his blood and then stabs them in the head with a knife, allowing him to kill a few, but not to escape. After a walker discovers Rick alive, it and two others corner Rick, but he manages to kill them. Retrieving Shane's car with Randall's help, Rick shoots several walkers and helps Shane escape out the back of the bus, Randall driving over a walker's head as they drive away. The confrontation leaves only three of the walkers still alive and they attempt to chase Rick, Randall and Shane without success."18 Miles Out" A herd of walkers is drawn out of Atlanta, Georgia by a passing helicopter. As the herd continues down the road, it is joined by more and more walkers until the herd numbers in the thousands. As the herd passes through the swamp near the Greene Family Farm, it is attracted by the sound of the gunshot coming from Carl Grimes putting down a reanimated Shane Walsh. Spotting the herd, Hershel Greene, Maggie Greene, Glenn Rhee, T-Dog, Daryl Dixon, Jimmy and Andrea attempt to kill as many walkers as they can using the farm's vehicles and plan to then draw the herd away using the cars. Rick and Carl lure many into the barn and set it on fire, killing them. However, while trying to rescue the two with Dale's RV, Jimmy is overrun and devoured. While fleeing from the house when it becomes clear that the farm is lost, Patricia is similarly devoured. Carol Peletier is nearly killed looking for Carl, but is saved by Andrea who becomes separated and flees into the forest with the Sheriff's bag of guns while Carol is rescued by Daryl. Separately, the Greene family, the Grimes family, Glenn, Daryl and Carol manage to escape the farm and reunite on the Vehicle Jammed Highway. Andrea evades most of the herd, but is eventually cornered and nearly killed before she is rescued by Michonne. The Greene Family Farm is left overrun by the herd, abandoned by all of its living inhabitants."Beside the Dying Fire" In Season 3, a herd of walkers appeared to have settled themselves in and around the West Georgia Correctional Facility. The area is known as the "Red Zone" by the people of Woodbury, Georgia."When the Dead Come Knocking" A herd not far from the red zone is found by Daryl Dixon, Tyreese, Michonne, and Bob Stookey in "Isolation". It is numbered at 7,500 walkers.Talking Dead; Greg Nicotero The fighting between the prison group and The Governor's militia attracts a herd of nearby walkers which eventually occupy the ruined prison, rendering it uninhabitable. Clara, a woman who committed suicide in front of Rick in "30 Days Without An Accident", is among the walkers."Too Far Gone" After escaping the overrun prison, Daryl and Beth Greene hide from a herd in the trunk of an abandoned car during a thunderstorm. As it takes multiple hours for all walkers to pass, as evidenced by time lapses in the scene, it can be assumed it is a large herd passing by."Still" A massive herd is drawn towards Terminus by the gunfire from Rick's group's attempted escape. The herd is spotted by Carol Peletier and Tyreese Williams who hide with Judith until the herd goes by. Carol and Tyreese prevent Martin from using fireworks to draw the herd away from Terminus. In order to save her friends, Carol slathers herself in walker guts and makes her way to Terminus where she witnesses the residents fending off the herd. Using a rifle and Martin's fireworks, Carol detonates a large propane tank, setting Terminus on fire and destroying a large portion of the fence. The herd is able to invade Terminus, overrunning the residents despite their best efforts to stop the walkers. Carol is able to enter Terminus disguised as a walker and help free her friends who leave Terminus to be destroyed by the overwhelming numbers of the herd."No Sanctuary" When Abraham Ford, Rosita Espinosa, Eugene Porter, Glenn Rhee, Maggie Greene, and Tara Chambler are on the way to Washington, D.C., in "Self Help", a massive herd blocks their path on the road. This eventually leads to Eugene's confession that he does not know the cure to the outbreak."Self Help" A significantly large herd numbering at 30,000 walkers was first seen in the Season 6 premiere, "First Time Again". It was trapped inside a rock quarry near Alexandria. Rick and the other residents planned to direct the herd away, but as they were doing a trial run part of the barrier trucks fell and released the herd, forcing them to execute the plan immediately. As they were leading the herd away, half of it broke loose due to a horn and made its way towards Alexandria, eventually arriving right at the community's wall in "Now" and began to gather around in "Heads Up". Another herd was also present in "Thank You" at an abandoned town that Aiden and Nicholas had previously scouted for supplies. During that previous run, an accident resulted in the death of Will, a former scout for Alexandria. The herd in that abandoned town was also responsible for the deaths of Sturgess, Annie and David. Later on, it led Nicholas to commit suicide after he and Glenn were cornered in an alleyway. The section of the herd that broke off in "First Time Again" was able to enter Alexandria when the church watchtower, located outside of the wall, fell over in "Start to Finish". The herd flooded the streets, forcing all of Alexandria's residents to barricade themselves inside their homes. In "No Way Out", the herd roamed the streets of Alexandria. Rick, Carl, Michonne, Jessie, Sam, Ron, and Father Gabriel used guts smeared on sheets to move through the herd unnoticed, planning to get outside and draw it away with cars at the quarry. Sam panicked before they could make it out and drew the attention of several walkers and was devoured. This caused a chain reaction that led to the deaths of Jessie and Ron and to Carl being shot in the eye. Denise and Owen move through the herd but Denise is grabbed and Owen saves her resulting in him getting bitten, Denise promises to save him if they get to the infirmary. They continue to move through the herd, but Owen is shot by Carol and - as a last stand - grabs several walkers to save Denise, she then sorrowfully leaves him to reanimate and heads towards the infirmary arriving at the same time as Rick, Michonne and an unconscious Carl. In a fit of rage over losing Jessie and almost Carl, Rick heads outside to face the herd himself. Aaron, Michonne, Heath and Spencer head outside to help and soon Olivia, Eric and Bruce, join alongside the rest of the able bodied Alexandrians. Glenn and Enid go together to save Maggie but Glenn is surrounded and is about to be devoured when Sasha and Abraham arrive and shoot all the walkers, saving Glenn. Daryl pours all oil from the truck into the lake and fires his rocket launcher, creating a huge fire, all the walkers see this and walk towards it killing themselves, The Alexandrian army take this time to kill all possible walkers. This marks the end of the super herd. On their way back from the Kingdom Rick and his group stumbles upon a herd on a highway near the Sanctuary cutting most of them in half with a wire between two cars and let some explode with TNT. When Rick's group tries to get guns from Oceanside, the commotion draws a nearby barnacle-encrusted herd. Upon noticing the herd, the two groups team up together and take out all of the walkers without losing a single person."Something They Need" At the beginning of Season 8, the Militia lures a massive herd to the Sanctuary and take down its fences, effectively leaving the Saviors under siege while they destroy all of the Savior outposts. The plan is stated to be to use the herd to force the Savior lieutenants to surrender and allow them to kill Negan. In "The Big Scary U," Negan and Gabriel Stokes are left trapped together in a wooden trailer while the situation in the Sanctuary grows more dire. Negan convinces Gabriel to work with him and they smear themselves in walker guts in an attempt to reach the entrance to the Sanctuary safely. Despite the walkers eventually seeing through the trick and attacking, the two men manage to make it into the Sanctuary. However, using walker guts in such a way leaves Gabriel with an infection that is making him progressively more ill. In "Time for After," Eugene Porter tries to use a makeshift drone and music device to lead the herd away but is thwarted by Dwight. At the same time, Daryl Dixon, Tara Chambler and Morgan Jones work together against orders to break the Sanctuary walls and allow the herd in to finish the Saviors. Though they succeed, Eugene proposes a plan using most of the Saviors remaining weapons and ammunition to clear out the herd. As seen in "Honor," after managing to clear out the inside of the Sanctuary, several Saviors fire upon the remaining walkers outside from the Sanctuary's upper windows, allowing Saviors to pour out and kill most of the remaining walkers. According to Simon in "How It's Gotta Be," his men draw the remainder away and he threatens to use them against the Hilltop until Maggie agrees to his demands. In "Monsters", after succumbing to his gunshot wound and dying, Eric Raleigh reanimates and stumbles off to join a nearby herd. The reanimated Eric is spotted by his devastated boyfriend Aaron who has to be held back by Scott from going after him. In "Some Guy," Ezekiel and his surviving forces come up against a herd of walkers, mainly made up of the slaughtered Kingdom forces. When Ezekiel and Jerry get cornered, Carol sacrifices her chance to stop the remaining Saviors to save the two men. Fleeing, the three encounter a small herd near a polluted creek, presumably people who drank from the creek and died. Cornered, they are saved by Shiva who sacrifices herself so that they can escape. A small herd is seen gathered outside of the Hilltop following the attack by the Saviors, presumably attracted by the gunfire."Do Not Send Us Astray" The herd is still outside of the Hilltop a day later and has to be drawn away by Kal and the guards when Carol returns with Henry."Still Gotta Mean Something" As the preparations for the final battle begin, Alden and the Savior defectors offer to draw the herd away from the Hilltop completely. Maggie accepts their offer and the former Saviors succeed without suffering any harm. Upon their return, they are accosted by Morgan who was unaware of their mission."Wrath" While looking for Henry and the Savior escapees, a walker herd is spotted by Morgan and Carol. As Carol splits off to find Henry, Morgan continues in the direction of the herd and is joined by Rick. After the two are captured by the escaped Saviors, Rick and Morgan warn about the herd which attacks the abandoned dive bar the escaped prisoners are using as their base. The Saviors free Rick and Morgan after the herd kills several of the Saviors and the two men and the Saviors work together before Rick and Morgan suddenly turn on the Saviors and kill them. In order to kill Jared, Morgan purposefully traps him to be devoured by several walkers."Still Gotta Mean Something" As the Militia makes their way to the final battle with the Saviors, they spot a massive herd filling the horizon in the distance. The Militia is horrified by the sight, particularly as none of them have ever seen a herd so big before. Rick notes that "the world is changing" before they move on. After defeating the Saviors, Rick uses the herd as part of his motivational speech, pointing it out and warning everyone that it will be coming for them unless they can learn to stand together."Wrath" Eighteen months after the defeat of the Saviors, a supply convoy is ambushed by a small herd of walkers which is quickly attacked by Daryl and Michonne while the rest of the group attempts to free a stuck wagon. During the fight, Ken is bitten and kicked by a horse. To buy Siddiq time to treat Ken, Rick and Ezekiel join Daryl and Michonne's efforts. Together, the four eliminate the small herd, but Ken dies of his injuries."A New Beginning" During work on repairing a bridge, the work crew has to account for the presence of two nearby herds, one around a hundred members and the other which is even bigger. Blasting to get rid of a rock slide draws the smaller herd which Jerry and Justin are tasked with redirecting. However, Justin fails to do his job and the herd attacks the lumber yard, resulting in Aaron suffering so much damage to his left arm that it later has to be partially amputated. Rick arrives with reinforcements which engage the walkers. Finally, Rick sends a pile of giant logs rolling down the hill over the walkers, killing them all."The Bridge" As work on the bridge grinds to a halt, Rick is warned by Eugene that two huge herds are nearby, but are moving parallel and will not combine. Later, Jed's rebellion draws the attention of one of the herds, putting a trapped Rick and Daryl along with the camp into danger. After escaping, Daryl suggests leading the walkers onto the bridge which won't bear their weight and they will get swept out to sea. However, Rick refuses to give up on the project and instead tries to use a horse to draw the herd away. Rick inadvertently leads the herd chasing him to the second herd and is thrown from his horse and seriously wounded as the two herds combine."The Obliged" Rick manages to recover and though seriously hurt, gets back on his horse and continues leading the combined herd towards the bridge. Rick leads the herd across the bridge, but it holds. As Rick's friends desperately try to help him, he notices a case of dynamite fall over on the bridge and shoots it, destroying the bridge and hundreds of walkers caught in the explosion. The herd still on the road continues walking over the bridge, falling through the hole blasted in the middle of it and getting washed out to sea. Unknown to everyone else, Rick survives and is rescued by Anne and her friends in a helicopter."What Comes After" Six years after Rick's apparent death, Magna's group is ambushed by a herd near an old barn. Judith Grimes clears a path out for the group using Rick's old Colt Python and they escape. A few walkers follow but are put down by Eugene."Who Are You Now?" At Magna's rig, they find that it has been destroyed by walkers though Magna believes it to be a different herd than the one that Judith rescued them from. Later, a massive herd attacks the group outside of an old factory. The group manages to escape and Michonne realizes that its the same one that destroyed Magna's rig when she spots Bernie amongst them. Michonne mercifully puts down Bernie and they are able to escape."Stradivarius" At the same time Michonne's group faces the large herd, a small herd is drawn to Daryl's campsite where they get caught in various traps while trying to get at Dog. Though he runs into trouble, Daryl manages to rescue Dog and dispatch the herd with the help of Henry. While trying to put up radio equipment, Eugene and Rosita are forced to run from a strangely acting herd.. Due to Eugene's injured knee, Rosita has to leave Eugene behind as she tries to evade the herd. She is eventually rescued by Aaron and Jesus and warns them of the threat she witnessed."Evolution While searching for the missing Eugene, Daryl, Jesus and Aaron spot a massive herd in a field that Daryl tries to redirect. However, the Whisperers amongst the herd prevent the misdirection from working. After being rescued, Eugene suspects that the walkers are evolving as the most likely explanation for their adaptive behavior. The herd eventually chases the party into a cemetery where they are joined by Michonne, Magna and Yumiko. During the battle with the herd, Jesus is killed by a Whisperer who is then killed along with four more Whisperers by Jesus' friends. The herd and the Whisperers surround the group, but they escape the cemetery after killing four more Whisperers. Though Daryl locks the herd in the cemetery, a Whisperer opens the gate and lets them out."Adaptation" The next day, Michonne's group spots a small herd of six walkers trailing them and leads them onto a covered bridge where Daryl and Michonne ambush the walkers. Of the six, three prove to be Whisperers. Michonne's group kills the walkers and two of the Whisperers while the third surrenders. Before they can question their captive too much, a larger approaching herd forces the group to push on to Hilltop with their captive. TV Series Members *Callaway *Wayne Dunlap *Jim *Erin *Duane Jones (Assumed) *Nick *Clara *Owen *Eric Raleigh *Bernie *Countless zombified people Killed Victims *Hannah *Siggard Family Horse *Ed Peletier *Jim *13 unnamed camp survivors of Atlanta *Otis *Sean *Jimmy *Patricia *The Piglets *Ana *Flame *Lilly Chambler *Andre Anthony *Annie *David *Sturgess *Will *Deanna Monroe *Sam Anderson *Jessie Anderson *Ron Anderson *Owen *Jared *Ken *Bernie *A few members of the Governor's Militia, Atlanta Nursing Home, prison survivors *Many Woodbury soldiers *At least one unnamed member of Magna's group *Hundreds of millions of uninfected civilians, survivors, animals, and soldiers Appearances Gallery S1e1J.png S1e1L.png S1e2D.png Twd102 1943.jpg S1e2A.png Walkingdead zombieherd.jpg The herd 2x02.png Walking-dead-d.jpg CabañaHermit.jpg The_TV_Herd.png Maggie vs. Walkers.jpg 6x05_Herd.png 6x07 Alexandria (1).png 6x07 Alexandria (2).png 6x08_Alexandria_(1).png 6x08_ZOMBIES.png AMC_709_Herd.png FTWD_horde.png 9x05 rick in pain.jpg 9x05 rick's last sacrifice.jpg 9x05 the herd closes in.jpg 9x05 herd.jpg Video Game Pre-Apocalypse The name "Herd" was adopted from the terminology for a herd of cattle. Cattle typically bulk together to graze or for protection, and, if angered, a herd can form a deadly stampede. This formed the basis for the post-apocalyptic terminology for large groups of walkers. Post-Apocalypse A herd of walkers is seen following the train Lee's group is riding to Savannah. The group stops when a crashed gasoline tanker blocks the tracks, forcing them to to cut it loose from the bridge. They are still trying to remove it when Ben spots the herd approaching from behind. Everyone except for Omid and Lee, who were on the bridge cutting the tanker, get on the train to leave. The two then try to jump onto the vehicle. Lee makes it, but Omid lands badly, hurts his leg, falls off, and starts limping towards the moving train. Christa jumps down to help and they manage to get back on, temporarily escaping the herd. The same herd later follows the track all the way to Savannah and trap Lee's group as they search for Clementine. They are later attracted to the city of Savannah by the ringing of church bells around the city. They later show up and claim the lives of many people in Lee's group including Ben and when he gets trapped in an alleyway by the herd. On his journey to the Marsh House Lee has to fight his way through the herd, killing dozens of walkers before getting to the Marsh House. Lee has to navigate back though this herd on his way out of the Marsh House with Clementine. However this time he does so undetected by using walker guts to disguise Clementine's and his scent from the herd. Later on, a large herd amassed near an old hardware store and strip mall fortified by a group led by William Carver. Clementine, along with several people attempting to escape Carver's camp, alerted the herd using the store's P.A. system, and made their escape by covering themselves in blood and entrails from a few dead zombies, walking through the herd as it quickly overwhelmed Carver's camp, devouring Troy and Carlos. If Clementine ends the game with A.J. she encounters a herd. Video Game Members *B. Everett *Travis (Determinant) *Brenda St. John *Kenny Jr. (Determinant) *Jeff *Logan *Brie *Ed *Diana *Danny (Determinant) *Justin (Determinant) *Clyde *Bennett (Determinant) *Peter Joseph Randall (Determinant) *Beth *Nick (Determinant) *Rebecca *Natasha *Kate (Determinant) *Many unnamed Save-Lots Bandits and Crawford Residents *Countless zombified people Killed Victims *Shawn Greene *Doug (Determinant) *Carley (Determinant) *Travis *David Parker *Mac *Brenda St. John *Andrew St. John (Determinant) *Danny St. John (Determinant) *Kenny Jr. (Determinant) *Charles *Brie *Ben Paul (Determinant) *Ed *Diana *Lee Everett (Determinant) *Peter Joseph Randall (Determinant) *Nick *Troy *Carlos *Sarita (Determinant) *Sarah *Luke (Determinant) *Conrad (Determinant) *Tripp (Determinant) *Gabriel García (Determinant) *Kate García (Determinant) *David García (Determinant) *Many unnamed Save-Lots Bandits, Crawford, Howe's Hardware and Richmond Residents *Millions of uninfected civilians, survivors, bandits, and soldiers Appearances Gallery Pharmacy Walkers.jpg VGHerd 3.png VGHerd 2.png The-Walking-Dead-Episode-3-Long-Road-Ahead-Story-Trailer 15.jpg VGHerd 1.jpg EP4 Walkers.png VGSavannah 10.png IHW Herd.png IHW Pre-Release 2.png Trivia *The herd is the Income Tax equivalent in The Walking Dead Monopoly. *It should be noted that, based on Abraham's description in the Comic Series, a herd isn't simply a large group of zombies, as it is formed by some zombies imitating the actions of other zombies i.e. following them when they're walking somewhere, with that being the reason the herd is constantly in motion, as the zombies are imitating each other even though they forgot what sound they were following. Of course, a large group of zombies can easily become a herd given the proper stimulation. References ru:Стадо Herd, The Herd, The Herd, The Herd, The Category:Survival Instinct Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Video Game Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Amputated Victims Category:TV Series Category:Comics Category:Video Game Category:Survival Instinct